Welcome to normal
by CelestialElegy
Summary: New to school and a normal welcome. a story of friends, romance, fun, and a very blunt girl. typical high school and crazy people. give its a try if u want something different


For all the school stories i have read it always started with her talking to people and stuff happening from the start even one of my own stories is like that so i decided to write one how it really is for a new student to enter a new school. So this is a typical high school story love, friends, and fun. I don't read many stories like this without other stuff in it so I made one. If you like it you do if u don't sorry guess you read the wrong story.

* * *

After entering the new school for the world's 'best' year 'ever'…….

Hey you did you note the quotes? Well I did. School is just a drag sometimes so I like to use sarcasm to lighten up the mood. Many things change each year. Students, teachers, shit they expect you to do. You may still be in the same grade as your friends but the chance of being in a class together is very rare. If you go into a separate direction then them or your intelligence level is different it makes it hard to see your friends but hey you always pull it off.

But when you end up in a new school shits even harder cuz then you have no friends no teachers you know or like and you have to start all over again just a little worse off. Well that's my intro how did you like it?

Oh I forgot to mention my name is Sakura Haruno and I just got into a new high school. Year 11. Nothing much for a reason why. I just got sick of seeing those people's faces everyday, so I took the chance and switched. I did so after the year had started cuz it sounded fun-er, plus I like to be flashy. Ya have a good giggle at that. It's all true and I figured maybe you would want to hear my story. If you don't you can just leave now but it's a nice story if you ask me but then again I am biased it is my story so of course I like it. I made it the best I could with all my smart ass effort.

Now to set the scene for you. It's just a simple high school with the normal shit, groups of friends spread all over the place. Vending machines and teens buying caffeine to damned early in the morning well you walk in the door wishing you could walk right back out and go home and back to bed. So that's was what I came across. It was dark out in the early morning I was supposed to be here early but that can kiss my butt. The walls were an ugly white wash that makes u wish you could come in with some paint and color up these somber walls with a little color of happiness, thought its better then the vomit yellow color on the walls of my old school, it's a little sad but I figure no one else ever notices these things. Sadly no one noticed me as I walked into the doors they all were busy with their own lives and their friends talking about shit I wasn't involved in the day before cuz I don't know who they are nor do I give half a shit of a flying monkey.

When I get to the office, you know the only place teens aren't standing in front off, well I went up to the first lady there and asked her for my schedule saying I was a new student. I got the classes I wanted cuz I signed up early they tried to get me into the classes that I had in my old school, art, world history, more art, a math class, gym, a food class, and finally since this school had 7 classes not 6 I had an extra one which I chose choir.

So here I sit in a math class at 7 in the damned morning wishing only to smash my head in. Who the fuck came up with math first hour? Crack heads? Man nothing I want to do better then what I am doing now. The teacher told me about what we are doing and she went to copy some papers for me, she even gave me a seat to sit in.

All the kids filed in and a few were looking at me many ignoring me. Some kid sat next to me and kept looking at me.

"Can I freakin' help you?" I ask rudely. His staring was getting on my nerves it was kind of creepy.

"Who are you?" the creepy blonde asked.

"You have blue eyes they are pretty. Oh and the name is Sakura." I smiled a little as he blushed.

"Um thanks…"

"Now is where you say your name." I rested my head on my hand a laughed at him a bit.

"Oh Naruto."

"Well Naruto it's nice to meet. Do you normally walk up to people you don't know and start talking to them?"

"Actually yes he does, all the time." A boy who was sitting behind him said. This kid had been here when I came in he was sleeping or possibly avoiding someone. A red head with make-up on, Tripp shorts, and simple baggy shirt of the black type. Gotta say he is hot.

"You are kinda hot." I spoke without thinking. Wait why are they looking at me shocked. "did I just say that out loud?"

"What that Gaara is hot? Yes, yes you did."

"Fuck, that explains why he is looking at me weirdly." I sighed to myself and turned forward away from them. "I don't feel stupid."

"actually it's funny."

"Actually you are a moron."

"She got you pegged." Gaara added.

"Hey hottie in the background I can mock him myself." I couldn't help grinning after I said hottie.

"You're just doing it for fun now aren't you?" The red head asked/ said

"Ya I am just doing it cuz its funny. Like my teacher once said 'if you are going to fuck up make it big'. She was an art teacher so I think she just meant that but it makes good in many situations." I just went along casually. The teacher came up to me and handed me the papers they had been working on in the class. "Thank you, are the notes here to or should I just use my book?" she gave me a book too I just didn't think it important enough that you would care.

"Yep if you need help just ask Gaara, I don't think Naruto would be much help to you."

"Hey math is boring and hard."

"Actually it is easy. You just need to remember formulas. I don't find it that hard at all. I have always been good with fact and statistics." I said well flipping through the pages.

"Why aren't you in an advance class then?"

"They thought it would be too hard to learn all that I missed in an advanced class so they suggested that I take it next semester." I answered the teacher before me then looked up to see her walking away.

"Alright, I'm going to introduce you to the class."

"k thanks."

"Are you smart?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know are you stupid?" he blushed a little. It made me laugh. "I get good grades I suppose when I feel like it I'm smart, if I'm not feeling it then I guess I won't be." I smiled at Naruto.

"Class before we get started on this lesson I would like to tell you about a new student, her name is –"

"- Sakura, Sakura Haruno. The hair color is real not dyed if you don't believe me I'll prove it." I winked at Gaara, then sat back down.

~I will just pass up what we learned in class because I am sure you don't want a math lesson, if you really do I can teach you some real math but let's just pass that up.~

Throughout math class I had this song going through my head I just kept moving my head to the invisible beat I hear dancing around me. In the free time we had at the end of class to work on our papers a few kids came up to talk to me and ask me simple questions like why I changed schools and about my family. I told them I was hiding from the mob in witness protection.

"Wow really that is so cool." Some kid said.

"Ya." I rolled my eyes to see Gaara snickering a bit. Well this would be fun.

So the bell ring well all the kids are talking about the girl in witness protection, as for me I snicker at the stupidity of some people, as I walk along to my soundless soundtrack. I eventually come upon my next class after I purposely got myself lost so I wouldn't be sitting there bored, I have a book with me I just didn't want to read it in class so I walked around looking and reading, which I consider a talent to do that and not crash. Giggle.


End file.
